Over the past decade the Internet has rapidly become an important source of information for individuals and businesses. The popularity of the internet as an information source is due, in part, to the vast amount of information that can be downloaded by almost anyone having an access to an internet device like a computer with a modem, or a mobile phone on which internet is enabled. Moreover, the internet is especially conducive to browse data or required data on the phone or any web browsing device and has already proven to provide substantial benefits to both businesses and consumers. Due to the success of browsing internet on the mobile phone or any internet device, the speed at which the data loads is very important, especially on hand held devices. But, loading of webpages in a patchy environment such as wireless is not consistent. It has to be noted that loading of webpages depends on network load, wireless environment, content of the web page etc. The existing technology does not take into account the network latency and suitably modifying the content to ensure a quick and consistent response time. So, there is a need in the art to build a solution, which could deliver webpages with a quick and consistent response time considering network latency and other system constraints.